Naruto's Mysterious Song Bird
by Dani-chanime
Summary: Naruto is back in the village after 2 1/2 years, and when he goes on a walk around the village, he hears someone singing beautifully. Better than the summary I hope, sort of a songfic  not really  PLEASE READ!  Finally Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Mysterious Song Bird

This Chapter takes place after Naruto and Sakura fought Kakashi, but before the whole Gaara incident, and before anyone really knew that he was back.

No, I don't own Naruto, nobody but Masashi Kishimoto does, so STOP making us write this!

"…Nice seeing you Naruto! You sure have grown up!" said the old ramen shop owner.

"Thanks old man! Glad to be back!" yelled the blonde as he walked away from his favorite ramen stand.

'AH! That hit the spot! Wow, I can't believe that I'm finally back! Hmmmmm…. I wonder what I should do now… I guess I'll just take a walk around the village. I wonder if anything has changed…' he thought.

As Naruto continued walking, he passed everything he used to see everyday, but was now foreign to him. When he passed, people stared, either they couldn't believe that it was him, or that they didn't recognize him, and thought that he was an oddly dressed visitor. Soon, he passed the Ninja Academy and the swing he used to sit on, alone, everyday while he was still a student. He was nearing the training grounds, when he heard a soft, yet beautiful voice coming from a different direction. He immediately was drawn to the voice; he wanted to find out whose beautiful voice he was listening to.

Soon, he found the source of the music. A long, dark haired teenage girl was standing up against a tree with a sad look on her pale face as she sung:

"I always needed time on my own; I never thought I, would need you there when I cried… And the days feel like years when I'm alone. And the bed where you lied, is made up on you're side…

When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now? **When you're gone! The pieces of my heart are a-missin' you! When you're gone, the face I came to know is a-missin' too! When you're gone: the words I need to hear, **to always get me through the da-ay, and make it okay! I miss you….."

*crack* Naruto took a step closer to the girl, and accidentally stepped on a twig. How ninja-like…

Shocked by the presence of someone, the girl stuttered "W-Who's there?"

Naruto wasn't sure who this girl was, but he knew that she had probably planned on being alone while she was singing, and he didn't want her to find out that he was listening. So he silently backed up against a tree and waited for her to start singing again.

That didn't happen. The long haired girl was convinced that someone was listening in on her private moment (and she was right), and she ran away in a huff.

The only thing that Naruto saw as she left was long, indigo hair, and a lavender jacket.

'Wow that was amazing! Until she ran off… I've got to find her and tell her how awesome that was! I wonder who she is…'

-end chapter-

Yes, I know that Naruto is an idiot, but you gotta admit that Hinata drastically changed in 3 years. I mean, I didn't even recognize her the first time that I saw her either… Oh, and I don't own that song or it's lyrics, they belong to Avril Lavigne… and the song is called 'When You're Gone'. Oh, and if you can't tell, Hinata is singing about how she misses Naruto. (yes, she doesn't know that he's back yet)

Also, this fic isn't continuous, it's just baisically how Naruto finds Hinata singing random songs, in random places. It's a little fluffy I guess, but not really. I'm not good at cute, I like cute, but I'm not good at it. Please R&R, and if you think I stole an idea from someone, I didn't cause I've never read a fanfic like this before, and I thought that I was being original. So if you are reading this and you wrote something similar to this, don't blame me. I came up withthis all on my own. Hey, great minds think alike, right? Oh, and I am willing to take requests for songs that Hinata should sing.

THANKS! =3

-Dani-chanime 3 ya!

\ (^o^) /

*glomp*


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everybody! Hey, this chapter was specially uploaded for a reader who said they didn't like waiting. SilentSinger948, this is for you!

This ch takes place after the Gaara incident & after the Orochimaru incident at the bridge. That's why Naruto is so tired, wouldn't you be? Oh, and I meant to say that I would take song SUGGESTIONS, not requests, cause there are some songs that I just cant do, Kay?

Chapter two

Naruto landed on his bed with a sigh.

"GOD! I'm so glad to be home! That was too much! Even for me!" soon, the tired, stressed out blond laid on his bed, passed out from exhaustion.

Hours later, Naruto suddenly woke up. He had had a dream about **her **again. Yes, again. And they have been becoming more frequent. No matter how many times he had the dream, it was always the same. It was of him watching her from afar, listening to her beautiful voice, and then her running off. Yet, he still didn't know who this mystery girl was.

He replayed the dream over in his head. That was when he got a real determined look on his face and pounded his fist into his hand like he had an idea… "That's it! I'm going to go find her!" he said aloud; if he didn't live alone, this would probably have looked really strange to other people.

Naruto ran out of his apartment not looking at the time, or realizing that it was even dark out. He ran instinctively to the spot where he first saw his mysterious song bird. By no surprise, she was not there. That was when Naruto finally got off his high and realized that it was dark out, and no one was around. He looked at his watch (that he fell asleep wearing) and saw that it was about 3 am.

'Well no wonder she's not here! Or anyone else….'

The blonde started walking back to his apartment, in a slump. He slowly walked around the village at about a tenth of the speed from before.

He passed dozens of buildings and shops, all of the lights out, and no one walking through the streets and pathways. Konoha was like a ghost town… When he got to the main intersection, he could see the Hokage monument; 'it looks so different during the day.'

Naruto looked up in the sky, it was a full moon. 'Oh that explains why the monument looks so beautiful….' He soon found himself walking towards the monument, and as he got closer, he saw what looked to be a figure, sitting on top of the 4th Hokage's heads. Now he was intrigued…

'Who would be up at this hour? Its 3 in the morning! … unless…!'

He hastened his pace. Soon he could hear a faint, yet beautiful voice. He could also see that the figure was a long haired girl. As he got even closer, he could start to make out some features, as well as see a shine coming from the girl's indigo hair.

'It's her! I knew I'd find her! But, why is she still out now?'

About a minute later, he was close enough to the monument that he could hear her voice perfectly, as well as see her perfectly. Her dark, indigo hair, shining with the light of the moon and moving with each breeze. She wore a jacket that was big and bulky, yet still figured out a way to look beautiful on her body. Her pale skin looked almost like porcelain under the moonlight. She opened her eyes as she stopped singing the song he had only heard the end of. Lavender. That was the color (even though they looked almost silver now). Those eyes almost pierced Naruto, even though he knew that she couldn't see him.

'Wow, her eyes are lavender… Who do I know that has that eye color... Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, basically the whole Hyuga clan' his thoughts were interrupted by the start of the next song:

" Here's a story of a girl – living in a lonely world. A hidden note, a secret crush, a little boy who talks too much... well, I'm standing in the crowd, and when you smile I check you out. But you don't even know my na-ame, you're to busy playin' games. And I-! Want you to know, if you lose your way, I won't let you go.

If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes, will you notice me? If I bite my lip, if I say hello, will you notice me? What's it gonna take for you to see? For you to notice me- " Suddenly, the girl stopped singing.

'Oh no' he thought, 'can she see me? Oh no, this is bad!' he thought with worry going through his head.

When he looked back up at the monument, the girl was gone and only a small puff of smoke remained.

"Dang it!" Naruto yelled, not caring about the other villagers who were trying to sleep.

He took one last look at the monument under the full moon light, and then started his trek back home. Again...

-end-

Yay! I wrote another chapter. I used a song that my friend Sammy suggested. It's called Notice me, and yes it was in that really bad, old, Disney movie called Pixel Perfect. And yes, I do not own it, the song, or Naruto, you should know that by now...

Yes I do know that the movie S U C K E D, but the song fit so perfectly in there! Right?... Also, I'm not gonna even say why Hinata was singing that song, cause even a baka-knuckle head ninja like Naruto could figure it out. Except for Naruto, cause he's an idiot (but we love him anyway).

Well... Please R&R, you can flame if you want, if it's REALLY necessary... (Which I don't think it is...) I love comments and I will always, yes ALWAYS respond back to you personally, cause I have nothing better to do since its summer, and I don't have a job. I'm too young (I think, maybe, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!) Well, hopefully you'll keep reading... got to go write more... *groans* because if I don't, people will hunt me down and kill me. I am serious, they have threatened...

Thanks! =3 and if you don't have a fanfiction account, you can always send your comment through e-mail to:

.com

-Dani-chanime

3 ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 of Naruto's mysterious song bird

Hi again! I know, I am not updating that fast anymore, I'm sorry... I have like 7 other fanfiction that I have to work on, plus school is starting in like a week! (Gahhh!). Well, on another note, I already know how I want to end this, but I don't think you want that... (There will most likely be 5 chapters), so I will think of more. KK? Well, sorry that you had to read all of this to get to the fanfiction, so here you go!

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha, yet again with something on his mind. **That girl**, she was always on his mind ever since that night, even more than before. He had never seen anyone so...so... stunning. Through all of Konoha (even though he still hasn't seen everyone since he's been back) he has never seen anyone like her.

Just then, he saw a person with long, indigo hair turn the corner onto the street.

'*gasp*... It couldn't be... Could it?' he soon found himself trailing this person.

"Hey! Excuse me!" he said, while reaching for this person's shoulder. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

Immediately, the person, or more specifically, a girl, turned around, which made her long indigo hair wrap around her shoulders. She then gasped audibly.

*gigantic over dramatic gasp* "N-Naruto! I-is that r-really you?" she said with a great deal of surprise.

Naruto had to think, 'I don't know this girl... Do I? Wait... Who always stutters and talks like this?'

"Hinata? Is that you?" she nodded, the surprise starting to wipe off of her face, leaving her face slightly pink. "Wow! You've really changed! I didn't even recognize you at first!" Naruto said with a gigantic grin on his face.

This made Hinata slump for a second. 'He didn't recognize me? Then, why would he want to talk to me?'

"W-well, y-you've changed a lot, t-too... N-Naruto..." she finally managed to stuttered out while she tapped her two index fingers together. "S-so, what d-did you want t-to talk about?"

"Oh! Sorry Hinata, never mind. I'll see you later though!" he said with a smile as he left. This left Hinata dumb-founded, mouth-agape, and in the middle of the street when her teammate and his dog came up.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" she turned around to see Kiba and Akumaru, but she just had a glazed look on her face with a slight blush (not unlike the one she had in volume 11 during the Chunin exams)

Naruto was again lost in thought. 'Could Hinata really be...? No, she couldn't, could she? Isn't she to shy and quiet to have such a powerful voice? I mean, she does look exactly the same but... Well, she really has changed, she's really pretty too..." his thoughts were again interrupted. By a tree. "OW!" Naruto yelled as he walked into it. "Ok, maybe I shouldn't walk and think at the same time..." he stopped thinking, and soon found a bench on the side of the road and sat down, and continued with his train of thought.

Now, Naruto probably didn't notice this, but he was on that bench for almost an hour thinking like Shikamaru. 'I still can't figure out if she is that girl! *sigh, not sai* I guess I just have to go ask her!' he thought.

As he got up off of the bench, he heard a voice. Wait, not just any voice, **her voice**. It was faint, yet he could still tell, it was her. He instinctively ran to the source of the music (again). He was back to where he was, the first time he had heard her sing. Except, he could see her more clearly and, he could hear better, huh, I wonder why that is... but, anyways... He could see, it was defiantly the Hinata he saw earlier this morning. Though, she almost looked, I don't know, more empowered. He didn't want to get lost in thought again, so he just shut his mind up, and listened.

"**I grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window. Dreamin' of a could be, and if I'd end up happy, I would pray. I was – trying hard to reach out, but then I'd tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me. I wanted to belong here, but somethin' felt so wrong here, so I prayed: I could breakaway-ay! I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly... I'll do what it takes, till I touch the sky, I gotta! Make a wish! Take a chance! Make a change! And breakaway! Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I wont forget, all of the ones that I loved... I'll take a risk! Take a chance! Make a change! And breakaway..." **

Naruto had gotten so caught up listening to her beautiful voice, that he hadn't noticed that she stopped singing. He was still in a trance for a couple more seconds, and then he finally got back to earth. *shakes head* 'Wait, why did she stop?' He looked over and saw her getting up to leave. "WAIT! Don't go! That was beautiful H" – he was cut off (YET AGAIN!) by a smoke bomb. *cough cough* Once the smoke finally cleared, she was gone, yet again. *sigh*

"Why does she always disappear right before I can do or say anything...?" This left Naruto to do one thing; sit down at that tree, and think. Which he had probably done enough of that for a year, maybe two.

**-END-**

Hey again! Hope you liked this chapter... one good thing is that it wasn't short! Yay! Well, for me, school will be starting in like a week, and my mom said that I probably wouldn't be able to go on the computer except on weekends... D= sad face... well, wish me luck... I am going into grade *BLAH BLAH BLAH* (not like I am going to tell you what grade I'm in!) Hopefully that will give me time to write, and cure my writer's block in class (when I am supposed to be working) So again, wish me luck, please comment, and don't kill your selves. Jk jK...

-Dani-chanime

I 3 you all


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's Mysterious Song Bird fourth and final chapter

Gahhh! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that this took me so long to write and upload... I was really trying to think of another chapter, but I just couldn't... this just had to end... sorry, and thanks for supporting me... okay, hope you enjoy this last chapter. Oh! I also forgot to tell you about last chapter's song's meaning. Hinata was singing about how she was always guarded and protected, but was still always ignored as a child. This was how she just wanted to 'Breakaway'. Yeah... I know, lame... anyways, here is the last chapter of this epic (not really) story!

Oh, and just a reminder, I do NOT own Naruto...

A couple of weeks later –

'Gaghhhh! I've had it with these missions! I have had them non stop! None of these missions were even important! Plus I haven't had ANY time to talk to Hinata! GAGHHHH!' Naruto thought angrily to himself. It's been about 3 weeks since Naruto found Hinata out, and he has had her on his mind constantly.

Naruto was finally back at his apartment for the first time, in what to him, seemed like a century.

*Sigh* "I know that it's only like 3 in the afternoon, but I am just dead-dog tired. I-... I... *yawn* I... should probably... take... a nap... or something... *yawn*"

He then fell asleep.

-Four hours later-

Naruto sat up in his bed, yawned, and stretched his arms above his head.

'Hmmm... I wonder what time it is...' he looked over to his messy bed side table, covered with dried-out, Styrofoam instant ramen cups. He brought his arm over and shoved the clutter onto the cleaner (but still NOT clean) floor, to reveal a clock. '7:23, huh. I've been asleep for a little bit more than a nap... but hey, I'm well rested now! Maybe I can finally find Hinata!' he thought eagerly.

Naruto went to his closet, which was filled with wrinkled up orange and black tracksuits, ninja tools, and more empty ramen cups. He bent down and pulled out the first clean-ish tracksuit he could find. After a couple minutes, he was dressed and out of the house on a mission: find his mysterious song bird, or in other words, find Hinata.

Outside, it was in the twilight hours when the whole town had an eerie orange glow to it.

Stores had lanterns flickering on already, but the light helped little, since the odd lighting made everything seem to blend together.

Naruto had quickly made his way all the way across the entire village, almost all the way to the Ninja Academy. One bit of bad news, no sign of Hinata.

With a sigh, Naruto took one last look around... deciding that his search was hopeless, he made his way around the building that he practically grew up in, to go sit on his once favorite spot, his swing.

His expedition didn't prove useless, hen he turned the corner, he heard the familiar creak of his swing. Looking past in the now dark, almost non-existent light, he could see a girl sitting on the swing. Though this girl was not just any girl... it was Hinata.

She was slowly making very small movements on the swing, and she was looking down to the leaf filled ground. Naruto could almost hear a faint crying sound. He moved closer.

As he moved closer, he expected her to sense him and run away, but that was not the case. Instead, she found her own beat and started to sing a somber, haunting melody.

"**I'm so tired of being here... suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here... and it won't leave me alone!**

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase!

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have... all of me...

You used to captivate me... by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts... my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me!

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase!

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me..."

Naruto was captivated; he couldn't believe that Hinata, shy little sweet Hinata could have that much deep, pain filled emotion hiding inside.

He acted instinctively and started quietly walking toward her.

"**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along—" **

On the last note, Naruto was up behind Hinata, and he grabbed her in a tight, yet comforting hug.

*gasp* Hinata's closed eyes opened in shock. "N-N-Naruto-k-kun? W-What are y-you doing here?" Her voice was a mixture of surprise and curiosity, but you could still here the pain and sufferings if you listened close enough.

"You don't have to be alone anymore Hinata. I'm here for you. And I always will be. It's... it's because... I've fallen in love with you."

Hinata's eyes widened, and a single tear dropped from on her face, onto Narutos jacket sleeve.

"N-Naruto-kun? D-D-Do you r-r-really mean that?" the tone of her voice had softened.

Naruto inhaled, and then he smiled. "Yes, Hinata. I do. I have been falling in love with you, but I finally realized it when I got back from my last mission. I know that you probably don't even feel that way about me, but—"

Hinata broke away from his arms, got up from the swing, and went behind Naruto. "Naruto, turn around... please..." she pleaded.

He did what she asked, but he got what he was NOT expecting.

She put her hands lightly on his cheeks, got up on her tip-toes, and kissed him fully on the lips. It was short and sweet, but as she broke away, se said something.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun... and... and I have for a long time now. I'm so happy..." she let one more tear fall out of her pale lavender eyes, but this time, out of joy. She smiles, and kissed him one last time.

**The End**

YAY! My story is done! Finished! Complete! YAY! Hope you liked it! Especially the cheesy ending. Also, if you think, wow, you're a slow writer, if it took you THAT long just to write this... but actually, I wrote all but 2 paragraphs just last night... I just had a tremendous amount of writer's block. Sorry! But, please be glad it's done... please review... and please read my other works. : ) thanks!

+ Dani-chanime +


End file.
